Nirvana
=Info= Nirvana SC6 18.jpg|Nirvana Nirvana (涅槃, Nehan) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2018. Nirvana made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Nirvana is a clairvoyant demoness. Relationships *Nyx - ally *Frost - ally *Vortex - ally *Ash - ally Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Nirvana appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Nirvana is a mysterious demoness without past and future. She is able to read the thoughts of others, create illusions and predict the future. She joined the Order Of Leviathan for some reasons known only to her. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" 'Ending of Soul series' Read "Welcome Home". Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Nirvana use use Viola's (SCV) and 2B's (SCVI) fighting styles. Weapon Sphere of Mirages Sphere of Mirages is the same form as Viola's The Master. Nirvana SC5 02.png|Weapon: Sphere of Mirages Ancient Swords Ancient Swords is the same form as 2B's Beastbane & Beastlord. Nirvana SC6 30.jpg|Weapon: Ancient Swords Critical Edge No Fate (SCV) This attack connects only if the orb is near the opponent. Nirvana will say "Now you stay down!", as a magical seal appears behind her and she casts a spell. The orb will start to glow and pull Fortune's opponent near it in a stun-like manner. The attack itself does not deal substantial damage but it leaves the opponent open for combos. The Power of the Ancients (SCVI) Suppression: Nirvana draws her small sword and proceeds to slash her opponent multiple times before ending with a wall of weapons from the floor. Limiter Release: Only available when low on health. Nirvana commands Pod to fire a gravity shell that attract Nirvana and her opponent. Upon approaching her opponent, a second countdown timer starts ticking where should it reach zero, Nirvana will explode. SoulCalibur 6 - Nirvana (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Nirvana can utilize projectiles, combo opponents in the air, and has a special evade mechanic that can quickly move her to an advantageous position. She also utilizes multiple weapon types. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:35, 3 *Hair: 9:35, 25 *Eyes: 0:43, 31 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 9:1, 25 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 9:1, 20 *3 outfit: 9:8, 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Nirvana SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Sphere of Mirages SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 28, 34, 9 *Hair: 2, 34, 7 *Eyes: 0, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Horn: 5, 1, 9 *Tail: 28, 34, 7 *Tattoo: 0, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 1, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 5, 1, 8 *3 outfit: 1, 9, 5 *4 outfit: 15, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Ancient Swords: 31, 0, 0 / 10, 0, 0 / 31, 0, 0 / 10, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Nirvana SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Ancient Swords Stage SoulCalibur V Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea (Astaroth's battleground). Frost SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea Music Theme "Chainless Disaster" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V *''Let's get this fight started.'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' *''Why?'' *''I won't let you.'' *''You're good.'' *''All end this.'' *''Brace yourself.'' *''Nooooo!'' *''One hit is all I need!'' *''Try to stop this!'' *''No chance.'' *''Alright!'' *''Now you stay down!'' *''I'm not holding back!'' *''Doubts and fears will sabotage one's victory.'' *''A splendid show of skill.'' *''I got you now.'' *''Tomorrow's victory starts with a heart of steel.'' *''Yes!'' Category:Nirvana Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters